


Part 3: The Reveal

by keihtkogane



Series: The Minyard-Josten 'Rivalry' [3]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Press and Tabloids, the reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihtkogane/pseuds/keihtkogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of my Minyard-Josten rivalry headcanon, or: how the press finds out about their /actual/ relationship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 3: The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon and @breathetheoceancalls on AO3 for the prompt and ideas of how it would happen!

  * ok let’s start with a little bit of backstory here--
  * so let’s say its five-ish years in the future from the [first rivalry headcanon](http://jeansmoreau.tumblr.com/post/144567375659/minyard-josten-rivalry-timestamps) i did 
  * neil and andrew are married
    * one day andrew came home and just dropped the papers on the table and neil is all???
    * “tax benefits.” is the only explanation andrew gives.
    * neil knows this is bs but he grins to himself and signs them anyway
    * nicky is so pissed they didn’t at least invite the foxes to the courthouse 
    * bUT that is a story for a different time
  * at this point, the andreil rivalry is basically known country-wide (worldwide? is that too extreme? idk how sports work)
  * there will be at _least_ a small bit of news about them in every exy magazine/newspaper/news segment/etc. 
  * the press has given up trying to get the former foxes to talk about it though, because lbr the press would ask something like “care to comment or clear up anything about the andreil rivalry?” in which the foxes would probably respond kind of like:
    * renee: “i think that’s their business, don’t you?”
    * nicky: “did you know _i_ was the one that came up with the name andreil?”
    * dan: “they’re both great players. that’s all i have to say.”
    * matt: “what they share with us is private and not for us to tell” ~~(subtle matt)~~
    * allison: “i do have to admit it’s pretty entertaining.”
    * aaron: “what rivalry”
    * kevin: “i think the ‘rivalry’ of theirs makes them much more competitive on the court, so i’m all for it.” “are you proud of how far they have come?” “of course” (neil teases kev about this for _ages_ )
    * wymack: “those fuckers i s2g”
  * andrew and neil have pretty much given up actively screwing with the press... i mean it’s been five years since they started this and by year two they were both kind of sick of it
  * so, they don’t actively seek out opportunities to confuse everyone, but if one _just so happens_ to come up you can bet your ass that neil will jump at the chance to be a little shit
  * oK BACK TO THE STORY
  * at this point the foxes are pretty much split up on different teams. matt + dan are on the same team, but everyone else is split up in different cities. 
  * neil and andrew managed to keep their apartment, to have a “safe space” though
  * SO one day aaron has a post-interview
    * did i mention he married katelyn at this point?? 
    * he did
    * also lets say katelyn has a brother and sister
  * ok so in the interview aaron is being asked the regular questions
  * things like: “do you plan on your team making it into the championships?” “hows the honeymoon phase going?” “any plans for children?” etc etc etc
  * but thEN the interviewer goes: “so, do you spend a lot of time with your brother in law? are you guys close?”
  * and aARON JUST “what the fuck does josten have to do with my marriage?”
    * he doesn’t really realize what he said until the interviewer practically _passes out_
    * “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!”
    * “uh. bye.” is all aaron can think to say and he sprints the fuck out of there
    * he calls neil in the car because it’s the least he could do (he actually feels pretty bad)
    * neil is just like its cool man whatevs
  * the exy world is freaking the FUCK OUT because andrew and neil are _married??_ as in, _husbands??_ they don’t hate each other?? 
  * everyone is so confused
  * to minimize the amount of shit that gets thrown at neil and andrew, their teams decide to release a joint statement
    * something along the lines of: _andrew and neil have been married for a year. they have been together since their college years but decided to keep their personal lives private and out of the public eye. all those involved would appreciate their privacy being respected_... etc.
  * a lot of the hardcore exy fans go back through all the older videos, pictures, etc. of andrew and neil and look for signs that they were together the whole time
  * no one really gets it?? it genuinely looks like they hate each other throughout all those years
  * still, a ton of people ship it and merch is made and fanart and fics and whatever else the fans can come up with
  * neil thinks its hilarious and buys kevin an andreil fanart phone case for his birthday
  * kevin is not amused, but out of spite he keeps it on his phone and makes sure he gets his picture taken where the case is clearly visible
  * the pictures obviously get released to the press
  * and everyone freaks out even _more_ because if Exy God™ kevin day ships it then they must be adorable together??
  * cue neil’s tweet: **@ neiljosten** (8:19 pm): who the fuck is andrew minyard??



**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @jeansmoreau (prev. foxdreil)


End file.
